Big Fish
by I'll find my Happy Ending
Summary: A one-shot about Aaron and Emily's love story that revolves around Big Fish. Got this from a Mobbed episode. NO CONNECTION TO YHMAH.


_**Hello there readers! I'm back! Yes, this is a new story. No, I haven't forgotten about YHMAH. I'll be updating it on the 23rd. That's my birthday! Anyway I got this story from one of the episodes of Mobbed ( I love you and we've never met ) Nice episode. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Emily sat on the rocking chair on the porch of her house. With hot cocoa and a book. Emily didn't notice Agent Hotchner,- new security - come up and sat near her.

"Shouldn't you be studying?" he asked with a raised eyebrow while sipping his coffee. "And not reading a book?"

"Shouldn't you be protecting me?" she teased "And not drinking coffee and asking about my life?"

"Touché" he said with a smile. "What are you reading by the way." peeking thru the sides to the title.

"Big Fish : A Novel Of Mythic Proportions. By Daniel Wallace" With a smile, she turned a page

"That's a nice book."

"You've read it?" "she asked curiously

"Yup. I should go now." he put down the cup and descended down the stair.

"Bye. See you later." and with a final wave, he was no where to be seen.

* * *

"What are we watching?" Emily asked Hotch

He looked at Emily and smiled widely. "Big Fish."

"Really?" Hotch saw Emily's face light up. They both loved the book, so maybe they both will love the movie. He sat down and placed the bowl of popcorn between them and started the movie. After a few hours later, the movie ended and the bowl of popcorn finished.

"You know what my favorite part is?" she snuggled unto Hotch side while waiting for his answer.

"The one with the daffodils. Always. And Because you love daffodils." he softly said while stroking Emily's hair

"Hmmm." With that they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Case closed" Jj announces as they went back to the police station. They had just caught a killer who killed at least 10 women.

"Amen" Emily sighed in relief. It was a long case. It took them at least 2 weeks to finish this case. "Wanna eat lunch? It's just 3 pm."

"Sure. I'm famished." Morgan declared, heading towards the door. But he suddenly stopped and turned around facing his friends. "Where's Hotch?"

All of the immediately looked at Emily. They all know that they were dating and they seemed happy with themselves. They could see Hotch smile frequently and crack jokes. And he's very, very concerned about Emily's safety. Well, you do everything for the one you love right?

"I haven't seen him since the arrest. Maybe -"she was cut off by her blackberry. They saw it was blinking, maybe a message. A message from Hotch maybe.

"It's from Hotch." Emily softly said. She looked at it with a smile then, a look of confusion .

"What's it say?" All of them gathered around her to look at the message.

"It says that I need to go out…" All of them -except Emily- had a smile on their faces. It's like they know what will happen next. Damn them for being a profiler.

"So, why are just standing there, Go out now!" They pushed her thru the doors and saw a sea of daffodils across the parking lot. That could be thousands and thousands of flowers, Thanks to Reid's superhuman brain.

"Oh my god…" Emily was so shocked she couldn't speak. "What the hell is happening?"

People were gathering around them with an awe struck expression on their faces. It's such a cliché moment.

"There's someone waiting for you there." Dace calmly said

"Go get her princess"

Emily made her way thru the sea of flowers following the only decent path. She seemed like she was walking for hours then she saw a figure walking towards her. She immediately smiled upon seeing who that person was. Now, Emily and Aaron was now faced together.

"Hey."

"Hello." Was all the reply Aaron got.

"You get this is from Big Fish right?" Aaron could see Emily was on the verge of crying. But the smile on her face told him other wise. "You always told me that this was your favorite part of the movie."

"Yeah." Emily chocked back a sob and her smile grew wider. "How did you do all of this?"

"I had friends. And those friends had friends. While the friends had friend who had a friend who was friends with me." Emily chuckled at the statement "You know why were here? No?" Aaron got hold of Emily's hand a placed his forehead on hers.

"I love you so much. I love you with my whole life. You're my best friend. The love of my life. You know me well than other person here in this world. So I'm going to ask you a question. Will you decide my future? Will you decide where I go from here? This is more than a marriage proposal. This is something bis eyes.

She still had a smile on her face. And she was on the verge of crying and laughing,. She choked back a sob before answering his question "Yes." she finally laughed. "Yes."

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes. I did"

"SHE SAID YES!" He exclaimed from the top of his lungs. Hotch got something from his pocket. It was a garland of daffodils. Like a flower engagement ring. He placed it o her finger and kissed the back of her hand and then finally kissed her on her lips. It was a slow kiss which made Emily's knees feel weak.

"We should go know. And tell them about the good news."

As they were walking back, Emily stoped in hr tracks. "What about the flowers?"

"The flowers, are all yours love. Don't you worry about a thing."

As they walked back, Emily couldn't help think but, this sounds so cliché but, so romantic in a way

* * *

A review would be nice.


End file.
